


Similarity

by mcjohnnalds



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream, WayV (Band), 威神V (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nohyuck, donghyuck is johnny's little brother, johnten, tenhyuck dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjohnnalds/pseuds/mcjohnnalds
Summary: Ten sees himself in Johnny’s little brother. As much as Ten wants to throw the little devil out of the window almost on a daily basis, he sees a part of himself in Donghyuck."So you're the midget who's been stealing Johnny from me."





	Similarity

**Author's Note:**

> i just miss seeing Donghyuck annoy Ten and i've been living on johnten crumbs so here we go!
> 
> english is not my first language, let me know if you find any mistakes! i'd be forever grateful uwu

 

* * *

 

Johnny’s younger brother, Donghyuck, reminds Ten a lot like himself. Yes. As much as Ten wants to throw the little devil out of the window almost on a daily basis, he sees a part of himself in Donghyuck.

 

Ten still remembers the horrific look on the face of the then fourteen-year-old Donghyuck. It was Johnny’s and Ten’s first anniversary and was also the first time Johnny brought Ten home to meet his parents. While Mr. and Mrs. Suh instantly loved Ten, Donghyuck considered Ten as an enemy. And he probably still secretly does, but he's less vicious around him now that Donghyuck is nineteen.

 

"So you're the midget who's been stealing Johnny from me."

 

These words were still fresh in Ten's memory. Ten was expecting the cutest hello (as what Johnny always said) from Johnny's little brother. What he got was a blow to his ego from a sharp-eyed fourteen-year-old who was smaller than Ten was. Johnny only laughed while Mrs. Suh apologized on behalf of his younger son. She ushered Donghyuck away from the door to make way for the older two to come in, but Ten didn't miss the quiet grumble from the teenager.

 

"At least you have good taste in fashion."

 

 

 

 

Ten learned that Donghyuck has a smart mouth like himself in his second year of dating Johnny. He finally understood how Johnny was always able to clapback his verbal attacks flawlessly, effectively shutting him up. Most people are unable to counterattack Ten, running out of arguments to shut him up. Some resort in violence like Doyoung, who always hits him whenever he feels outsmarted, some resort in rolling their eyes into oblivion like what Kun usually does.

 

One of the reasons why Ten fell for Johnny, other than his attractive physique, mannerism, positivity, and big loving heart (Ten had to stop himself before he ends up listing everything he loves about Johnny), was his ability to shut Ten up. Johnny is rather quick-witted like himself, sometimes too quick to Ten's liking. Contrary to popular belief, it is Ten who most of the times (and still is) rendered speechless or sent into panic because Johnny flirts back, even before Ten realizes that he was in fact, flirting with the older.

 

Donghyuck proved to be one hell of an opponent in arguments with his quick wit, maybe the trait runs in the Suh bloodline. Ten was glad that Mr. & Mrs. Suh considered their arguments as bonding time, entertaining even. (It was tense for Ten, but he guessed that it's just the Suh positivity against his cynical and pessimist mind. He was pretty sure Donghyuck had really wanted his head.) Mr. Suh often sided with Ten just for the sake of seeing betrayal wash over his youngest son's face. Ten then got invited to dinner on every Saturday night, much to Donghyuck's dismay.

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck's and Ten's arguments became less tense and less frequent after Johnny got admitted to the hospital after a dumb skateboard accident. Their relationship improved to be rather, civil.

 

Ten was on his way to buy a present for his and Johnny's 3rd year anniversary when he received a call from an unknown number. Ten ignored it as he never accepts calls from an unknown number. A few minutes later, a crying Donghyuck called him and his blood ran cold.

 

He sat on a taxi with unshed tears in his eyes as he had been thinking about worst case scenarios along the way. He's aware that Johnny enjoys challenging himself with difficult stunts, especially those with high risks. Ten had been extremely worried, yet he forced himself not to cry as he had to calm a panicked and crying Donghyuck who had trouble getting permission to leave class.

 

Ten and Donghyuck arrived in front of Johnny's hospital room door at almost the same time. Donghyuck looked like a mess, and Ten would probably have looked like a mess too if he had cried. Ten considers himself as an ugly crier. They entered Johnny's room together, shoulders slumping anxiously. Every worry in his system, however, was thrown out of the window when Johnny greeted them with a big dumb smile on his face, his left leg up in a full-leg cast.

"Oh my God! You two are the cutest saps ever." 

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck was almost eighteen and already a few centimeters taller Ten when he came to him for advice. A love advice. Yes. A love advice.

 

Ten was channel surfing in the Suh’s living room, Johnny had kicked him out of the kitchen because he wouldn’t stop eating the mashed potatoes that Johnny had prepared earlier instead of helping him grilling the vegetables. Ten was left on babysitting duties since Mr. & Mrs. Suh went abroad for a business trip.

 

He was barely paying attention to the perfume ad on the television before a wild Donghyuck plopped down next to him.

 

“What do you see in my brother?”

 

“…Is this a trick question?”

 

“No, now answer the question.”

 

Ten didn’t know what Donghyuck’s motives were, but he chose to tell the younger the truth anyway. From starting off as friends, to how Johnny became an important part of his life as he helped him pick himself up from his dark days, to how Ten realized that he was in love with the older. Ten ended up admitting that Johnny is his first serious and long-lasting relationship he has ever had in his life and that he actually sees a future with him. Donghyuck gagged for a bit but urged Ten to continue. And so he continued. Until he got carried away by listing all of Johnny’s traits that he adores. Ten had expected Donghyuck to gag again but the younger seemed to be in deep thought. As if Ten’s answer had triggered something in Donghyuck.

 

“You are awfully sappy when it’s about my brother. You don’t even sound like yourself.” The younger said.

 

Yeah. Ten gets that a lot. Donghyuck wasn’t the first one who ever said that to him.

 

The younger then returned to his deep thoughts, not realizing that Ten had been calling him three times. Ten poked the younger on his cheek.

 

“Don’t tell me you have a crush on someone?”

 

Donghyuck’s head turned to him so fast that Ten was sure it gave him whiplash. The younger remained quiet but the crimson on his cheeks betrayed him. Ten was absolutely delighted.

 

“So you _do_ have a crush on someone.” He teased and Donghyuck turned even redder than he already was.

 

“Oh my God please don’t tell me your bitch ass is in love with someone soft?” Ten was practically hollering.

 

“For the love of God, you’re making me think that I know the person.” Donghyuck’s eyes widened comically and Ten felt like he had won a jackpot. That is before Donghyuck lurched himself onto Ten to shut him up.

 

“Don’t let Johnny hear you! I- I don’t know if you know him personally, but judging from your circle of friends, you’re bound to know him.” Donghyuck whispered while his left hand was on Ten’s mouth. Ten was a bit confused, his circle of friends consists mostly of people around Johnny’s to Jaehyun’s age, with Mark as an exception, because Mark is his firstborn. Donghyuck seemed to notice Ten’s confusion, he then got himself off from Ten.

 

“You’ll see him on my birthday party,” Donghyuck muttered, still looking slightly embarrassed. “But promise me with your whole life that you wouldn’t tell Johnny?” Ten has never seen Donghyuck so nervous about something before, he would have teased him about it, but he didn’t have the heart to do so.

 

“Okay, pinky promise.” Ten said as he held his pinky up. Donghyuck’s eyes sparkled warily as he intertwined his pinky with Ten’s.

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck’s eighteenth birthday fell on a Saturday. The Suh family held a barbecue party in their backyard, inviting all of Donghyuck’s close friends and a few of Johnny’s who knows the birthday boy. Ten later found out that Donghyuck was crushing on Doyoung’s baby brother, Jeno. He was a little bit surprised because he had thought that Donghyuck looked really cute together with Donghyuck’s small Chinese friend, Renjun. But then he saw the way Donghyuck looks at Jeno. It reminded him of the way he used to look at Johnny before he grew some balls and confessed to the older.

 

Ten also understood why Donghyuck fell for the kid. Other than the fact that the boy literally radiates positive energy just by smiling, the boy is very attentive and courteous. He’s very well mannered, well-spoken (very much like Doyoung, but Ten would sell Doyoung to satan and will die for Jeno) and he pays special attention to Donghyuck. Ten noticed the way Jeno was looking at Donghyuck the whole time, but he would rather not speculate since it was his first time getting to know the younger after all.

 

He secretly spied on the two when the party was over. Jeno had stayed behind to help out cleaning the mess. The two youngsters were busy cleaning the charcoal and ketchup smeared table, Jeno was spraying the table with a garden hose while Donghyuck was preparing a bucket of soap.

 

The faucet was conveniently near Ten’s foot. He noticed that Jeno wasn’t holding onto the hose properly. Ten then decided it was a good idea to turn up the water a bit. And as if on cue, the garden hose slipped off Jeno’s flimsy grasp and went wild, spraying water to every direction. Donghyuck was crouched on the grass before the water hit him, making him fall on his bum. Offended by the attack, Donghyuck threw the wet sponge to Jeno’s head, not knowing that it wasn’t intentional and that the hose was on the loose. The two ended up chasing each other once Jeno got a hold of the hose. Ten smiled and went back inside to clean up, letting the two have fun.

 

 

Ten was sat by the kitchen bar, sipping on a warm earl grey tea when Donghyuck and Jeno came from the back door, dripping wet from head to toe. Ten smirked behind his cup when Donghyuck noticed the two folded fresh towels on the kitchen stool. He then told the two to shower and get changed before they catch a cold.

 

“But Ten hyung, I didn’t bring any clothes,” Jeno said, already picking up one of the towels. Ten shoot a teasing look to Donghyuck before saying. “Donghyuck’s clothes should fit on you don’t you think?"

 

Jeno’s eyes lighted up and he jokingly requested a fresh plain black or white sweater from Donghyuck before making his way to the bathroom. Ten innocently turned the electric kettle back on and picked up two new cups from the cupboard.

 

“You did this didn’t you?” Donghyuck said once Jeno was out of earshot.

 

“A thank you would be nice.” Ten sighed as he opened a new tea bag. “You had fun didn’t you?”

 

“…maybe.” Donghyuck sounded timid, he was also avoiding eye contact with Ten.

 

“You might want to check on Jeno. Pretty sure he’s going to finish showering soon. You wouldn’t want Jeno to walk around the house naked, do you? Wait, you do.”

 

Donghyuck turned crimson as he took the remaining tower and stormed to the hallway, probably to his room to get something for Jeno to wear. It was definitely a field day for Ten.

 

 

 

 

Ten was with his family in Bangkok, sitting in a nice restaurant for their Christmas dinner when Donghyuck called him.

 

“How did you manage to deal with this shit? I feel all warm and fuzzy, it’s weird.”

 

“Merry Christmas too, you little shit.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, Merry Christmas. Now answer the question!”

 

“Do you hate it?”

 

“…I…I want to say yes, but no…I actually…kind of…like it.”

 

“It’s called feelings, kid. You have to deal with it. And please don’t confuse him, you’ll hurt the poor kid’s head.”

 

“Ok but rude.”

 

“I stand my point.”

 

Silence.

 

“Donghyuck, I’m sorry I was kidding I didn’t mean—”

 

“I- I’m planning to confess to him. Tonight.” The younger whispered. “...But what if he doesn’t like me back? ...What if I’ve been reading the signs wrong? What am I going to do?” Donghyuck’s forced laugh at the end pained him. He even thought of buying a plane ticket back to Seoul and come straight to Donghyuck and hug the little man.

 

“Hyuckie, breathe. You and I both know that’s not going to happen.”

 

“…How are you so sure? You’ve only met him once.”

 

“Thrice, but not the point. He’s not going to reject you. He looks at you the same way you look at him, Hyuckie.” Ten confidently said. “Have some faith in yourself, okay?”

 

“I—”

 

“Now, go get him, kid. Or don’t come back home!”

 

“I—I don’t even live with—” Ten ended their call and sighed. Jeno better accepts Donghyuck’s confession or Ten’s first agenda once he returns back to Korea would be beating Jeno’s ass and then Doyoung’s.

 

 

 

 

Ten arrived at the Suh residence three days after New Year. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a smiling Donghyuck.

 

“Happy New Year, Donghyuck.”

 

Donghyuck then threw himself to Ten, hugging the older like a koala. Ten patted Donghyuck’s back even though he was still slightly taken aback by the sudden affection. He hears a quiet _thank you_ before the younger dragged him inside his house.

 

Ten then understood the 'thank you'he got a few moments ago once he spotted Jeno at the dining table, a smile on his face as he greeted Ten. Ten felt like a proud parent.

 

 

 

 

  
It took days for Johnny to convince Donghyuck to join him and Ten for a double date at the cinema. Yet it only took a puppy eye and a pout from Jeno for Donghyuck to agree in less than 2 minutes.

Whipped.

 

But Ten doesn't blame Donghyuck for it though. Not when he has a human version of a samoyed puppy as a boyfriend.

 

  
Johnny and Jeno are currently in a heated discussion about Avengers End Game after seeing the trailer earlier. Ten doesn’t really follow the Marvel series but is still amused by how the two are wholeheartedly scrutinizing the plot.

 

“I know all the characters who were dusted away in infinity war will return!” He heard Jeno say.

 

“Uh…sorry to break it to you, sweetie. They won’t. The Russo bros confirmed it already.” Johnny nonchalantly rebutted.

  
Jeno’s frowns at the new information, and perhaps Ten now understands why Donghyuck would literally fight anyone for Jeno.

 

“Johnny fucking Suh, you _dare_ say that again.” Ten can hear the threat in Donghyuck’s voice. Maybe he should kiss his dream wedding goodbye now that Donghyuck wanted Johnny’s head.

 

“They won't come back, the Russo brothers already confirmed it.”

 

“How dare you!” Donghyuck launched himself to Johnny, playfully punching the older like a sandbag. The taller retaliated and locked his little brother in a headlock. Ten and Jeno chuckled at the Suh brothers dispute as Donghyuck pathetically tried to free himself.

 

 

Yeah. Donghyuck and himself are definitely similar. Both of them are sassy, sharp-tongued, (still) emotionally constipated, (pretend to) hate affection (when they actually bask in it), clown their respective boyfriends, but will absolutely annihilate anyone who hurts or makes their sunshine sad without hesitation.

 

Ten can’t wait for the day he’ll be able to refer Donghyuck as his little brother in law.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the pacing was easy to understand ;-;
> 
>  also thank you to Tas for allowing me to use a reference of her [tweet](https://twitter.com/yixinglipbites/status/1107922879570558977?s=09) in this fic. (Tas, if you're reading, i hope you like it!)
> 
> Let me know what you think about this fic in the comments or leave a kudo if you liked it!  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day/night!♥ 
> 
> Yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mcjohnnalds) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/softbreadjae)


End file.
